Cruel, Yet Beautiful
by shingekinorivaille
Summary: "I always wondered if things could have been different." EreMika Week, Days Four and Five.
1. Cruel

**Cruel**

* * *

Her eyes are fixated on the starry sky above her. Her slim fingers are curled into the earth, the moonlight beating down on her perfectly, causing a smooth, almost reflective effect on her skin. Her voice is like silk as she speaks.

"It's been years. It's still hard to believe we did it," she releases a breathy laugh, the hint of a smile on her face.

"I always wondered if things could have been different. We still could have won, but we could've become so much more than we were."

Her fingers relax, slipping out of the damp ground.

"Armin still worries about me, you know. And Jean." A sigh. "I worry about them too. After everything, we're the only three left from our trainees squad."

She takes a deep breath to steady herself.

"Jean treats me well, if you worry."

She swallows, trying to get rid of the lump rising in her throat.

"It's not the same, though. Not without you."

A tear makes a trail down her cheek, dripping into her lap.

"You lied. You really had me convinced we'd both make it."

She casts her eyes away from the stars and to her lap.

"It's cruel, Eren. Why did you have to leave me? It's my fault, I know. I didn't protect you like I should have. If only I could have been there."

Had she glanced behind herself, she would have noticed the angel sitting carelessly on top of the gravestone, reaching out to her.

* * *

**So this is going to be a two part thing. Today's prompt and tomorrow's, since the themes fit together nicely. So, part two will be up tomorrow! Also, I'm sorry for this being so short.**


	2. Yet Beautiful

**Yet Beautiful**

* * *

She tenses up when she feels a familiar touch on her shoulder—one she hasn't felt in five years.

"If you turn around, you might be able to see me. I'm not completely sure, but I know you can feel this," he squeezes her shoulder.

Mikasa slowly turns to see Eren sitting atop his own gravestone. It's almost hard to look at him because he's glowing. Literally glowing. His wings and his halo especially. In fact, they seem to be the main reason he's shining so brightly.

"So you can see me," he grins at her, leaning forward and whipping away the remaining tears.

"Eren? But, how—?"

He shakes his head. "I'm not sure. It's kind of like this feeling. You're hanging out in the afterlife and then all of the sudden you suddenly feel like you can go back to Earth. Though I don't have much time here."

She stares up at him now, close to tears again. She's almost not sure what's worse—seeing Eren for only a short amount of time or the fact that he still looks eighteen and she's twenty three.

He stands up, pulling her with him, and hugs her tightly. "Mikasa," he says, "It hurts me as much as it hurts you. I can see you, but this is the first time I've been able to do anything." His voice is quiet in her ear. He doesn't seem to be letting go anytime soon. "And I'm not sure if I'll be able to again." His voice is somewhat shaky, but he seems to be holding it together well enough. "Don't blame yourself for my death. It was meant to happen. It was supposed to be how it all ended. You couldn't have changed that." He pauses for a moment, taking a breath. "I know Armin and Jean worry about you as much as you worry about them. And I'm glad you still have them even though the rest of us are gone. But I promise I'm still here. Even if I'm not _here _here, I'm here."

He pulls away enough where he can move to rest his forehead against hers.

"I love you. And I'm sorry I can't be here with you."

"I love you, too."

She looks at him through her eyelashes and he smiles, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"I have to go." He steps back. "I'll try and visit soon, but I can't make any promises."

She nods, not saying anything for fear of her voice cracking.

One second there's a bright, glowing angel standing in front of her, and then there's nothing but the light of the moon.

The world is cruel, but maybe it's not as bad as she thought. Maybe there is some beauty to it after all.

* * *

**And here's part two! I hope you all liked it. **


End file.
